theowlhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Luz Noceda/History
The following article dictates the history of Luz Noceda, the main character of The Owl House. Early Life Not much is known about the life of Luz before she came to The Boiling Isles. Out of the little information we have, we can safely say that she's always been obsessed with The Good Witch, Azura, and has never been taken seriously because of it. Of the few events that have been seen of her past, it is known that Luz has always been "weird", and that this "weirdness" has made her an outcast and got her sent to the principal's office: At one point, in her middle school's play tryouts for "Romeo and Juliet", she "stabbed" herself in the heart and withdrew fake intestines (sausages), to the disgust of her peers and audience. At another, she put spiders in her baby griffin statuette that scared her fellow peers in art class. And at yet another, she failed cheer tryouts by turning her eye lids inside out, once more disgusting her peers. Thanks to all this, Luz lives alone, excepting her mother, Camilla Noceda. But that is about to change... Season 1 One day, Luz is sent to the principal's office because of her book report, which involved live snakes and would have involved a firecracker. Her mother, Camilla, decides to send her to a Reality Check Summer Camp to fix her imaginative and weird behavior. (A Lying Witch and A Warden) Luz really doesn't want to go, but tries to do it for her mom. Suddenly, however, after being forced to throw away her "The Good Witch, Azura" book, while waiting for the bus to pick her up for camp, a little owl takes it and flies off with it. Luz then chases after the owl and ends up entering through a door into The Boiling Isles. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Looking around in confusion, Luz finds herself in the market stand of Eda, The Owl Lady, an outlaw witch who sells human garbage for a living. Eda tries to chase her and Luz runs off, finding herself in the middle of all kinds of weird, magical madness. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Luz ends up being taken back to the stand by Eda, who tries to sell her human collectibles. Luz, being her helpful self, ends up making a TV work properly, which generates an influx of customers for Eda, who thanks the human for being pretty smart for its kind. Luz expresses confusion as to the statement, and Eda explains she is not a human, but The Owl Lady, and a witch. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) A guard who works for The Conformatorium appears and tries to arrest Luz and Eda, but Eda (much to Luz's relief) beats the guard and runs off with her. Luz tries to understand why Eda wants her alive, but instead of an answer the teen girl is swept off on a flying broom, soaring through the skies of The Boiling Isles. (A Lying Witch and a Warden). Luz learns that The Boiling Isles are home to all the myths humans have, and deciding that this isn't the fantasy world of her dreams, asks to be sent back home. Eda, however, wants a favor from her, so the broom lands at Eda's residence, The Owl House, and Luz is taken aback by all the sights to behold, especially Eda's squatter/pet, the demon King, whom Luz finds adorable. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Luz is told by Eda that the reason she and King need her is because she is a human, and so the only one who can cross the magical barrier The Warden of The Conformatorium has put up. The mission? Retrieve King's crown of power that is being held by said Warden. Luz realizes she has no real options, since Eda is her only way out, so she hesitatingly agrees. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Later that night, Luz finds herself alongside Eda and King in front of The Conformatorium, ready to break in and steal the crown. Luz will go with King to the top of the tower to find the crown while Eda will go and distract the Warden. Luz starts to get excited about the mission, and Eda teleports her and King to the entry point. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Inside The Conformatorium, Luz meets a trio of prisoners who were incarcerated for being different, and Luz realizes that all the people she had met are weirdos... Like her. Warden Wrath then enters, and Luz hides with King in an empty prison cell. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Luz gets scared from The Warden's anger and haltered against Eda and other "weirdos" such as herself, and decides to try and release the other prisoners. However, she's not strong enough, and she dejectedly walks down the hall to the meeting point with Eda, feeling blue. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Luz asks Eda why the world seems to think being weird is bad, but before she can get an answer, King opens the Contraband door, leading them to a beam of impenetrable light. Luz takes a deep breath and walks in... Only to find a "Burger Queen" crown, a useless kids paper crown from back on Earth. Luz is very confused about all this, but Eda explains that the crown may be meaningless to her, but not to King. So she cares about it despite it's lack of importance. After all, weirdos have to stick together, a message that touches Luz's heart, (A Lying Witch and a Warden) But, before they can make their escape, Luz and her friends are confronted by The Warden, who beheads Eda and reveals his true intentions: He wants to Eda to go out with him. Luz is grossed out by his advances, and is pinned by his arm, but Eda soon frees her by distracting Warden Wrath, allowing Luz to smash his head with Eda's Owl Staff. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Luz scurries off with Eda and King, staff in hand, broom underneath her, failing to get it to fly. Eda commands the broom to "gun it", and off they go. As they are chased by a furious Warden Wrath, Luz uses Eda's detachable hand to open the cells and release the prisoners. Bursting through the doors, Luz and her friends get thrown off the broom and land at the bottom of The Confomatorium. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Luz is forced to leave by, despite Luz's want to help her and King, but the girl decides to return anyway to inspire her fellow weirdos, the ex-prisoners, to band together and revolt against Warden Wrath instead of staying in their literal and figurative prisons, thus realizing that she, weirdo that she is, is acceptable. That she too, is a person. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Luz's charge saves Eda and King in the last minute, her pre-mortem one liner to Warden Wrath a sign that she accepts her identity. Luz then returns to the Owl House with Eda and King in tow. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) Eda, true to her word, opens a portal to Earth, but Luz, now realizing who she wants to be, decides to make a new home for the next few months in The Boiling Isles and in The Owl House, rather than imprisoning herself in Summer camp. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) That night, Luz, snuggling with King in her new bed, receives a text from her mom, asking her if she's enjoying camp. Luz sends back a white lie, stating that she's liking her new found place so far. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) For the first time in her life, Luz Noceda feels free. (A Lying Witch and a Warden) The next day, after a night of dreaming of what happened the day before, Luz wakes up, ready and excited for her first day learning under Eda. While she still tries to get used to the new world she lives in, she finds witch robes (actually a bath robe), a pointy witch hat (actually a dirty traffic cone), and she puts a name tag that reads "Hello, my name is witch apprentice Luz", and she awaits Eda's arrival downstairs with unbridled anticipation. (Witches Before Wizards) Unfortunately for Luz, Eda barely remembers her, and also doesn't seem very keen on teaching her right now, at least in the manner of spells. Instead, Luz is sent to Bonesborough, a town of The Boiling Isles, to sell Eda's homemade elixirs and potions. (Witches Before Wizards) While Luz is at first excited with her errand, and even more excited over the possibility of having a pre-determined destiny (since she is the only human on The Boiling Isles), the job soon proves to be boring and disappointing, with everyone either screaming at her or trying to eat her. (Witches Before Wizards) Luz decides to deliver the last elixir and go home, let down with her first day, only to stumble upon an enchanted castle of a wise, old wizard. (Witches Before Wizards) Luz ignores King's warnings, and walks in to the castle, where she talks with the wizard (who finds her unique) while drinking tea and eating scones (which King happily scarfs down). The Wizard, named Adegast, who runs a potions business of his own, asks Luz of her experience in The Boiling Isles so far, and the teen informs him that she feels like she went to the wrong place, since Eda seems to think all she's good for is chores. (Witches Before Wizards) Luz is quickly perked up, however, when Adegast informs her of a quest he needs her for: a prophecy states that a young human girl will claim the Celestial Staff and free this world of an ancient evil. Luz feels special again, and now that she is "The Chosen One", she races back home with the doubtful King to prepare herself for her quest. (Witches Before Wizards) Luz's excitement doesn't die as she returns to The Owl House and packs her tools, asking King what kind of "Chosen One" she should be, but it takes a massive hit when Eda and King laugh off the very idea of her being "A Chosen One". Eda then inspects the map Luz received from Adegast and informs her that the map is bunk, and in no way true. Luz, feelings hurt and confidence shattered, asks for some time alone. (Witches Before Wizards) At first, Luz truly believes Eda and King, wondering if maybe she isn't a chosen one, she isn't special. But when light reflects on the map, it reveals a path only "The Chosen One" may see, encouraging Luz to once again try and prove her worth by fulfilling The Prophecy. (Witches Before Wizards) Departing from the Bonesborough City limits, Luz continues to be both hopeful yet unsure of her capabilities and her quest, but is once more encouraged when she arrives at a tiny village of cat people, and meets and befriends Nevareth Bladestrife, Teen Prince of Angstmore, who is sure he should be the chosen one. Luz, now with Nevareth, continues to quest and manages to pass each obstacle (a riddle, a fairy feast) with little challenge, which weirds her out a little, but the constant praise and affirmation of her special unique self are too big of a temptation to ignore, so Luz marches on with a smile as big as she's ever had. (Witches Before Wizards) Reaching The Celestial Staff, Luz dances on the bridge, feeling as if she's finally found her reason to be, her path, her destiny. Luz psyches herself up, and lifts the Staff, declaring herself a chosen one, feeling as if she has finally proven her worth, feeling found, not lost. (Witches Before Wizards) But then, the staff disintegrates, the land around her turns charred and black, and Luz is left only with questions as Adegast arrives and reveals his deception: He is really an evil puppet master, and all her quest, all the friends she had made on it, were nothing more than illusions and lies. Smoke and mirrors perpetuated by her desire to be "A Chosen One". (Witches Before Wizards) Eda and King arrive, and Eda tries to trade herself for Luz's freedom, but Adegast decides to trap Luz in her fantasies, and he blows magical powder onto her. Luz finds herself with the friends she made on the quest, who tell her that she can live here and never be laughed at. (Witches Before Wizards) At first, Luz struggles; it is beautiful there and she finally has people who think she's special. But Luz, knowing what the right thing to do is, and having learned her lesson, breaks free from her prison, because it isn't real. Taking a plastic sword, Luz confronts Adegast, stating that she's going to earn her witch's staff and her status as a hero, even if it's hard. (Witches Before Wizards) Fighting alongside Eda and King, Luz beats Adegast, but still expresses sadness: Sure, she understands she has to earn her greatness, but this realm is not what she imagined. Her rose tinted view is cracked. (Witches Before Wizards) But Eda soon fixes that, showing Luz how The Boiling Isles aren't as bad if you try a different perspective. Luz is told that everyone wants to be "chosen", but you can't just wait forever until some prophecy shows up. That's why Luz has to choose herself to be a chosen one: She has to work for it and believe she is special. (Witches Before Wizards) Luz takes this to heart, deciding to work hard and earn her place. She leans on Eda softly as they watch the sunset. (Witches Before Wizards) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:A to Z Category:L Category:Female characters Category:History Pages